Celestia (Mi)
Valencia "Celestia" Zachariah ' ''(Welensja Selestja Zakeria) ''- Angielska Księżniczka Hazardu ''- Jest bardzo opanowana a kłamanie opanawała do perfekcji. Mimo tego jest dobrą osobą ale mało ufną co nikomu nie okazuje. Umiejętnie udaje jej się opanować wszystkich jak i nią samą nawet w bardzo krytycznych sprawach. Uczestniczka Totalnej Porażki: Podróży dookoła świata Biografia: Celestia urodziła się 1 Listopada 1996 roku w miasteczku Saltaire w Angli, wraz ze swoją siostrą bliźniaczką. Później otrzymała ona imię Valencia, a jej siostra dostała imię Celestia. Wychowywały się wspólnie w tym miasteczku aż do wypadku rodziców w 2004 roku co spowodowało że siostry musiały się rozdzielić. Celestia wyjechała do Szkocji do Galsgow z kuzynami a Valencia do Yorku z dziadkami. Rok później jednak zdarzył się wypadek i siostra Valencii zginęła głównie z winy kuzynów którzy zostali skazani na kilka lat więzienia. Valencia nie mogła się pogodzić z utratą bliskich. Bądź co bądź nawet nie mogła pojechać na jej pogrzeb. Wkrótce zaczęła się nazywać Celestią Valencią by oświadczyć że duch Celestii żyje w niej przez co dziadkowie nie dawali sobie z nią rady i wysłali ją do niewielkiej szkoły z internatem koło miasteczka w którym się wychowywała. Przyjęła w roku 2010 oficjalnie imię Celestia. Uwielbia grać w pokera, i inne gry karciane. Zwykle w nich wygrywa ponieważ imie ustalać jaką kto ma strategię. Zwykle siedzi cicho i uspokaja atmosferę. Nie zdradza nikomu swoich poglądów. Jest opanowana ale gdy się wkurzy nie jest do opanowania. Muszą się jej baterię wyczerpać. Zdecydowała się na wzięcie udziału w programie bo uważała że nie przegra. Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata Odcinek 1: Sezon zaczął się zwyczajnie dziwnie. Zawodnicy musieli wjechać na rowerach pod górkę by spotkać się z Lucianą . Część wybrała zwykłe rowery a nieliczni (w tym Celestia) wybrali Rowery Elektryczne. Przyjechała skromnie. Z nikim zbytnio się nie odzywała, no może prócz Maddie, Alex, Felipe i Bartholome. Jednak że nie zwrócili na nią uwagi to postanowiła ustać w końcie. Wkrótce weszli na pokład gdzie pierwszą rzeczą było zakwaterowanie. Wybrała kajutę nr. 6, która okazała się być również kajutą Maddie, na pierwszy raz dziewczyny nie były zbytnio optymistycznie do siebie nastowione, każda szła w inną stronę. Jedyne co w zadaniu musieli wykonać to odnaleźć w różnych miejscach rushowe skrzynki i otworzyć je kluczem, w skrzynkach znajdował się skarb. Celestia wybrała kuchnię gdzie najpierw nieźle się natrudziła otwierając wszystko a później biła patelnią personel kuchenny. Na koniec, powalając dwóch kucharzy, rozwalają pół kuchni, pomocnik pomocnika kucharza w ramach nagrody za otumanienie personelu wręcza jej kuferek a ta odwdzięcza się również, masakrując go patelnią. W kuferku znajdowała się.. ci, ci, tajne :3. Na sam koniec na ceremonii, zjawili się wszyscy, mimo iż był to odcinek zapoznawczy jedna osoba musiała opuścić program. Był nią Randy a raczej kukła Randy. W grze pozostała 14. Odcinek 2: W drugim odcinku Celestia się trochę źle czuła po poprzedniej "masakrze" w kuchni. Wyszła się trochę przewietrzyć i z nikim zbytnio nie rozmawiała. Luciana dość wcześnie zrobiła zadanie. Przypłynęliśmy na Jamajkę. Tam, naszym zadaniem było szukać Lukaninho , Debora'ę , Kenneth'a (w zastępstwie za Debora'ę ), pomocników Luciana'y . Podzieliła nas na narazie dwie drużyny, Niebieską gdzie jest Celestia i Rushową. Drużyny ruszyły. W drużynie Celestii nie było zbytniego zwarcia, zwłaszcza gdyż Lion zamknął w jakini Felipe . Drużyna nie chciała współpracować więc Celestia sama poszła szukać pomocników. Dołączył do niej Lion który myślał tylko o tym by mieć z kimś sojusz, a ona myślała że Lion będzie jej tanim sługusem. Wkrótce cała drużyna dołączyła do Celestii w poszukiwaniach. Odnaleźli Chatkę gdzie do niej wszedli tylko Maddie i Harriet . Po przeraźliwej awanturze z okna wyleciała Maddie , Lukaninho i Harriet tym samym odnajdując nieuroczego pomocnika :D. Wszyscy zostali zaciągnięci na plażę gdzie dowiedzieli się że to będą ich drużyny a pomocnicy wybiorą im nazwy oraz ocenią Piosenkę i Logo wykonane przez dwójkę najlepiej spisujących się uczestników w poprzednim zadaniu, Maddie i Dustin'ie . Każda z drużyn wykonała piosenkę i logo ale ostatecznie okazali być lepsi Gwiazdy z Camp Nou (niebiescy) od Drapieżnych Kurczaków (rushowi). Na Ceremonii jako pierwsi pojawili się Kurczakowcy. Wyeliminowali osobę która mimo że miała najlepszy wynik w zadaniu, okazała się mało kreatywna i tak, Dustin wyleciał jako drugi z programu. Pozostała 13. Odcinek 3: Następny odcinek zaczął się dość dziwnie. Po pierwsze. Każda z drużyn wylądowała w odzielnych, dziwnych pomieszczeniach gdzie mieli siedzieć aż do zadania.. oczywiście obżartuchy z drużyny Celestii od razu zauważyli że naszym pomieszczeniem jest Spiżarnia. Dodatkowo ktoś wrzucił do nas pewien worek. Celestia nie mogła go podnieść co oznaczało że w worku musi być coś niewiarygodnie ciężkiego lub martwego. Maddie jednak odpakowała worek, okazał się tam siedzieć pomocnik Luciany , Lukaninho . Oczywiście, powiedział że pomoże się wydostać drużynie ale Celestia od razu wyleciała ze słowami że "pan doskonały nic nie zrobi bo prawdopodobnie nie ma planu". Później były rozmowy aż do zagazowania zawodników. Ich miejscem zadania okazała się być Brazylia. Zawodnicy zostali rozlosowani w Pary a Felipe z drużyny Celestii otrzymał immunitet chroniący go przed zadaniem i po zadaniu od Lukaninho . Bo co się okazało? Lukaninho i nowy pomocnik Luciany , wyeliminowany wcześniej Dustin , zostają tak jakby kapitanami każdej z drużyn i dowodzą nią. Luciana by było bardziej Fair wystawiła również do walki Lukę i Dustin'a . Celestia miała się zmierzyć z Kimberly . Miały stworzyć ciekawą kreacje karnawałową. Pomagały jej w tym brazylijki a nawet przyjaciółka która przyleciała z Londynu, Cathi , zapowiedziała jej występ. Ostatecznie mimo największych starań przegrała z lekką prostotą strójów Kimberly . To trochę podłamało Celestie. Ostateczny wynik był taki że kurczaki wygrały 4:3 przez to że prezent Lukaninho zniszczył najpierw statue w Rio a następnie mało nie został za nią zamknięty w pace. Luciana jednak dała jeszcze do wiwatu. Ponieważ w swoich zadaniach, wygrał Xander , Maddie , Bartholome i Felipe (który dostał immunitet), byli bezpieczni na ceremonii więc głosowanie miało się odbyć tak że do eliminacji mogłabybyć Celestia, Harriet oraz Lion . Celestia miała dosyć Lion'a więc lekką gadaniną udało jej się wywalczyć głosy na niego tak że Lion opuścił program a Celestia nie musiała słuchać dziwnego "antygonisty". Pozostała 12. Odcinek 4: Celestia zaczęła przeżywać swoją przegraną. Nawet Maddie chciała ją pocieszać, jednak ta nie chciała tego. Postanowiła jednak powstać i nie przegrać drugi raz. Pierwszym zadaniem było obrabowanie statku. Celestia radziła sobie bardzo dobrze. Prawdopodobnie to ona doprowadziła do wygrania zadanie ale prowadząca uznała że to Felipe najlepiej sobie radził z jej drużyny. Maddie , jako osoba wybrana do drugiego zadania, dostała dzięki niemu ułatwienia. Drugie zadanie polegało na zniszczeniu statku wroga. Maddie do pomocy wybrała Bartholome i Xander'a a Nina (jako że przegrała) tylko Vince'a . Skończyło się tym że wszyscy wygrali i eliminacji nie było. Odcinek 5: Wkrótce :3 Odcinek 6: Audycja: Celestia trzymała w ręku karty. Znajdowała się w pokoju w stylu wiktoriańskim. 'Celestia: '''Dzień dobry. Moje imię to Celestia. Dlaczego zgłosiłam się do tego programu? Hm.. Bo wygrywanie jest fajne. ''Odkłada karty poza jedną. '''Celestia: Nieważne jak, z kim.. ważne że się wygrało a pieniądze? Nie są najważniejsze. Miło było was poznać. Pokazuje kartę Kosiarza Jocker'a kamerze po czym obraz zanika. Galeria CelestiaVersion2.png|Wygląd z "Nowicjusze kontra Weterani" - Obecny Celestia.png|Wygląd z "Podróży Dookoła Świata" CelestiaCarnivalRio.png|Wygląd w "Podróży Dookoła Świata - Zadanie" Ciekawostki: *Imiona i nazwisko są w stylu Wiktoriańskim. *Miasto Saltaire to także nawiązanie do gry "Soltaire" w które również gra Celestia. *Miasteczko w którym urodziła się Celestia jest prawdziwe. *Monokuma to nawiązanie do sióstr, jedna to jasna strona a druga to ciemna. *Sama Celestia jest nawiązaniem do Celestii z Danganronpy. *Pierwotnie imię miało brzmieć Castelia co miałobyć nawiązaniem do dużego miasta xD thumb|left|335px Kategoria:Postaci Mi